The University of Hawai'i (UHCC) staff carries out a diverse, although equally important, set of functions to ensure that all activities of UHCC run smoothly and efficiently. These activities include finance and budgeting, procurement and payment processing, administration of research programs and management of shared resources, recruitment and human resources management, oversight of grants and contracts, development, implementation and monitoring of policies and procedures, maintenance of facilities and equipment as well as operating both internal communications and external affairs, including philanthropy and fundraising. Shreya Kanodia, PhD, the Interim Associate Director of Administration is responsible for oversight of the UHCC administrative team and fostering substantial collaborative efforts between members to ensure the goal of the UHCC are met. In addition to her position, as Interim Director of Administration, Dr. Kanodia serves as the Director of Grants Management. The leadership of the UHCC Administration also includes the Director of Financial Administration - Amanda Goff, Director of Human Resources - Namrata Gurung, Director of Communications and External Affairs - Kellie Tormey, Director of Facilities Management - Daryl Imose and Interim Director of Information Technology, Wendy Tica. In addition, the administrative staff comprises of Administrative Assistant to the Director, Allie Gordon, administrative assistant to the Associate Directors, a Research Grants Coordinator, a Research Program Manager, fiscal staff, including a dedicated Fiscal Officer for shared resource finances and an administrative assistant for Shared Resource management. As Interim Associate Director of Administration, Dr. Kanodia reports directly to the Director, Dr. Michele Carbone and she ensures a collaborative, efficient, and high-performing administration that supports the Program Faculty, the Shared Resource Facilities and the achievement of the research mission of UHCC.